Intersting Capabilities
by DuctTapeRoses
Summary: Izaya has become bored once again, and is looking for something new when he runs into Mikado. The boy istantly catches his attention,  whether thats good or bad, he's not completely sure. How this will turn out, nobody knows...


Hello again, all you people ^_^ I actually wrote this awhile back, but just now found it lol :) It's not anything that amazing or anything but I guess it's alright. I hope you guys all like it, and don't forget to be as critical and mean as you want! Please review and tell me what you think of it it ^_^

**Chapter 1**

"Ugh why is everything around here so boring?" Izaya mumbled, whilst turning a corner. He was just leaving a meeting with another client, and he was looking for something interesting to do. _I could go bug Shizu-chan again… Nah, I don't really feel like having him chase me all around town… _he thought to himself, frowning while glancing down the street and buildings around him. Unfortunately, nothing at all jumped out at him and he sighed disappointedly. He thought about heading over to see Simon at Russian Sushi or maybe visiting Celty, but just shook his head again; right now he couldn't think of anything he really wanted to do and it was really bothering him. He needed something new and different to hold his interest.

"Masoami, give it back!" Izaya heard a whiny voice yell behind him. He pulled his furry parka closer around his shoulders, before moving out of the way when a young blonde boy wearing a Raira school uniform came running by him. "You'll have to catch me first!" the blonde called Masoami yelled back, laughing. Then suddenly he came to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk. Izaya noticed that he seemed to be staring at the cellphone in his hand. Masoami grinned widely before calling back to the other boy, saying, "Oh, it looks like Anri texted you," He snickered, before continuing, "Maybe I should message her back for you."

Izaya looked behind him in time to see a tall, innocent-looking teen, also wearing the same school uniform, with spiky black hair stop dead in his tracks, looking appalled at the notion of the blonde texting 'Anri'. "Don't you dare!" the spiky-haired teen screamed. He started sprinting clumsily; trying to make up the distance he had lost while Masoami was distracted.

Izaya smirked. _These two could prove to be slightly interesting, if pushed correctly in the right ways._ He thought as he jogged ahead of Masoami. Just as the blonde was about to pass Izaya, he reached out and grabbed him by the hood under his uniform jacket and held him back. Masoami let out a choking sound as his momentum forced him forward, but he was otherwise alright.

The other boy saw this and was surprised, _"why is that guy helping me?"_ he thought, his azure eyes scrunching slightly as he thought. Still, he wanted his phone back so he ran up to them anyway.

"I believe he has something of yours." Izaya said sweetly. He smiled slightly without meaning to, though it looked more like an amused smirk; the evident confusion on this boy's face was adorable.

"Thank you…" the teen murmured uncertainly. He was wary of the older man, (as he should be lol) and wasn't sure what to say to him now. People in this city didn't usually help anybody out so his initial surprise was understandable. The man released Masoami and turned him around. Masoami smiled sheepishly and handed back the cellphone.

"My name is Izaya Orihara." He stated, taking a small, mocking bow. His auburn eyes twinkled as he noticed the kid blush.

"I'm Mikado Ryugamine and he's Masoami Kida, my annoying best friend." Mikado replied, also taking a low bow, trying his hardest not to stutter in front of this guy. He just had a sense that he wouldn't want the older guy to see him as a stuttering mess. Then the phone in his hand vibrated and he tensed; Mikado glanced over at Masoami to see him smiling evilly, and groaned. "What the heck did you say to her?"

"Don't worry about it, Mi~Ka~Do~Kun." Masoami winked. Mikado ignored him and turned his attention back to Izaya. He noticed how Izaya seemed to be observing them strangely, but dismissed it as unimportant. His gaze shifter over Izaya, taking in his lean figure and clever, red eyes. Mikado then shook his head quickly, wondering why he was even paying any attention to the guy's appearance.

"Well anyways, I-I think we'll just be going now, see you around, I guess…"

"Yeah, see you later, Mikado-kun." Izaya said cheerily, smirking. _Hmm… I think that they could provide atleast a little entertainment for a little while._ Izaya mused. He checked his cellphone; he sighed tiredly, time for another meeting already.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this little story I've started! :D I know that Izaya's a tiny bit OOC but please bear with me until I sort out the rest of the chapters that I have, hehe ^_^ Make sure to check back in,cause I plan to get them up as soon as I can<p> 


End file.
